Two Weeks
by BartPatch
Summary: Who knew that sending simple letter to your cousin could end up with you being in the middle of a forbidden romance? H/Hr. Post Hogwarts. Maybe a tiny little bit of Weasley bashing.
1. The First Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There is no need to sue anyone. All rights go to the brilliant JKR.**

**A/N: Here is an attempt at a post-Hogwarts fic. It is NOT canon and it will be OOC. **

20th of September 00

Dear Callidora Fairbourne,

Hello. I am so glad that you have decided to get in touch. I had no idea that you were a witch. If I had known that I would have got in touch ages ago. I will now pretend to introduce myself.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am a muggle-born witch and one of the golden trio. I am engaged to Ronald Billius Weasley. We got together during the Battle of Hogwarts but I have loved him since 6th year. He is the most handsome,kind,considerate bloke in the entire world. After the Second War was over many witches were after Harry but never Ron. I wonder why?

It was my 21st birthday yesterday. I had a small party and just invited Harry,Ginny,Neville and Luna. It was held at my house. Ron, disappeared exactly one hour before the party. I remember being annoyed at him but that is impossible because my Ron and I never fight or annoy each other. He reappeared after everyone else had arrived saying that he had an announcement to make. He then announced that he had booked the Weird Sisters for our wedding in six months time. Funny, I remember now that I do not like them but I will accept anything as long as my Ron is happy. I got presents from Harry and Ginny( A tab worth 50 galleons in Flourish and Blotts), Neville and Luna ( A years subscription to the Quibbler and some Herbology books) and Ron( He got me a necklace made out of silver and gave me another gift when everyone had went home). My parents sent a letter inviting my Ron and I to go skiing with them like we do every year. Ron told me that he cannot go as he is too busy, talking of my betrothed, he wants me for something.

Talk to you soon cousin,

Hermione.

**A/N 2 : The letter format will only be in use for the first few chapters then it will proceed as a normal(ish) fic. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Second Letter

**A/N: Firstly thanks to my reviewer, my favouriters and followers. Secondly this fic will be a little boring for the first couple of chapters so bare with me. ( I'll try to make it better I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, na-da etc. All rights go to their respective owners.**

25th of September 00

Dear Hermione,

Are you ok? You sound like a (total stranger) a bit (uptight)stressed. To think the last time we talked was when I was ten years old in the summer that I was moving to France. At the same time you were telling me about how your first year in school went. Is 'your Ron' the same 'insufferable ginger git' that was the best friend of Harry who you fancied? Or is this a different Ron?

Since you told me your 'romantic love story' I will share mine. A year after moving to France, I got a letter from Beaubatons. At the same time my moms friends son, Louis Morel, got a letter himself. My friend who I knew through a club that I go to Emeline Girand and a girl that I used to hang out with, Juliette Simon also got letters. While we were at Beaubatons we became friends with another girl, Melanie Roux. During our first two years in school I grew away from Louis and he stopped hanging out with me at school. At the same time Emeline (who is my best friend), who is very similar to Louis in ways that she cannot see, began to hate Louis and grew tired of Juliette. During that summer I hung out with Louis and developed feelings for him, which I ignored. This became my yearly routine. In fifth year Louis asked Juliette to go out with him. She accepted which aggravated her best friend Melanie who became the third wheel. She eventually exploded at poor Juliette and said it was either her friendship or Louis. Emeline said the same and Juliette picked her two friends over her boyfriend who was left heartbroken. Then in the summer of sixth year I stopped ignoring my feelings and kissed Louis. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret but on my birthday Louis and I were 'snogging' when Emeline walked in on us. She issued me the same demand that Melanie had from Juliette. I refused to choose which left me ignored by my friends until that Christmas when Louis proposed. I said yes of course and he announced it to the whole school. My friends then sought me out and begged for my forgiveness and the rest is history.

I was very misinformed about the Second War. In France we were told that there was a mad, dark wizard in Britain who was after some political clout. When the War was over your Minister sent out the official version to us all in Europe we were horrified.

I will be going skiing with the family this year so please do come and bring Harry if you can. I know your parents have already bought two tickets and I would like to meet the 'Man Who Lived Twice'.

See you soon cousin

Callie.

P.S: Late happy 21st birthday.

P.P.S: As I am taking my Healer exams in a week I might not be able to reply quickly to your next letter.


	3. The Third Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...it's depressing really. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**redrose3443: Firstly thank you for reviewing twice. Hermione definitely not herself but love potions are not the culprit. Callie will play an important part in getting her better...**

**A/N: Its a very short chapter today which is really just a filler. As always thanks to my favouriters, followers and reviewer. Thanks for reading.**

28th of September 00

To Callidora,

I am pleased to hear from you. I am writing to you while I pack for the holidays.(The muggle way seems better sometimes despite what my Ron thinks.) Yes Harry and I will be accompanying my parents skiing. Neither Ginny or Ron seemed happy about this for some reason but when I showed them your (demand) letter they agreed. I think that Harry is going to propose to Ginny soon as she says he is acting weird and my Ron saw him outside a jewelers a couple of days ago.

For your information, I am not acting like 'a total stranger' nor am I 'uptight' or 'stressed'. I am simply a different person to who I was when I was ten years old. As we have not talked in eleven years I think that I might have changed slightly.

We will be arriving through international floo and we will meet you and your parents at the Lodge on Sunday and we will be staying for two weeks.

Good luck on your exam and I will talk to you on Sunday

Hermione.


	4. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot and Callie. Sigh...**

**Massive thanks to my favouriters, followers and reviewers.**

**Jilyshipping + Starboy454: Thanks for reviewing. Its amazing to think that people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Jslee102: You will just have to wait and see...**

**Luvliacd: Oh she will be healed and her real feelings towards Ron will be exposed. Hint: (Her REAL feelings towards Ron are described by the phrase 'ginger git'.)**

**R.I.P to the passengers onboard flight MH370 and also to Peaches Geldof.**

**All rights go to their respective owners. And on with the story.**

Callidora Morel glanced around. She looked out of place in skiing gear during November in Isère Airport but she couldn't care less. The muggles were gawking at the raven haired beauty while she stared at a seemingly empty piece of the wall. Her blue eyes were darting around towards the security guards who were eyeing her suspiciously. A voice in French announced :

'Il est onze heures en France, il est un heures en Sydney, il est sept heures en New York.'

_It is eleven o'clock in France, it is one o'clock in Sydney, it is seven o'clock in New _York_._

As the announcers voice faded away Callidora saw a tall pale-faced black-haired man and a bushy haired, brown-eyed woman who were looking wildly around the airport. Her gaze caught the woman's and they made their way towards one another.

'Hello' the woman said stiffly before putting out her hand. 'You haven't changed much except in height, of course.'

'Hey "Mione"' Callidora replied with a raised eyebrow at the hand 'You seem to have changed quite a bit.'

'Hello Mrs. Morel, how are you?' the raven haired man also stuck out his hand. 'My name is Harry Potter.'

Callidora sighed and shook both hands. 'Hello Harry, it is nice to finally meet you but please call me Callie, not Mrs. Morel or Callidora. "Mione we are going to Apparate to the Lodge from the Apperition Chamber.'

Hermione nodded ' Lead the way.'

After a long awkward walk and short apparition the trio were standing beside an old log cabin on the outskirts of the village. Callidora summoned her keys and stepped inside the cabin. The cabin was spacious with a cozy fire burning in the middle of the room, There was four doors leading from the living room to different rooms. Callidora inhaled deeply. The room smelt like a bonfire. She heard Hermiones intake of breath when she stepped over the threshold.

'I know' Callidora muttered. After walking towards a door on the left-hand side of the room she said, 'You two will have to share a room if that's ok. Either that or one of you can sleep on the couch.' The room was cozy with two single beds, a vanity table, a bookcase and a rug being the only things in the room. 'It is eleven o clock now so I am going to sleep. Goodnight.' said Callidora as the door closed. Harry looked at Hermione and thought 'If Ron hears about this he will kill me.'

The next morning Hermione woke up unusually early. She stumbled into the kitchen looking for coffee. 'Caffeine' she muttered 'I need caffeine.' It was a bad habit that she had picked up while studying for NEWT's. She was so preoccupied with trying to find coffee that she didn't hear a soft chuckle behind her.

Harry chuckled softly. 'Its quite cute when she does that...Wait a minute.' He thought, 'When has Hermione ever been cute?' He thought back to fifth year when he had a slight crush on her 'Anyway I am in love with Gin, and Ron would hate me if I made a move on Hermione.' He felt the ring box in his pocket. 'You are in love with Ginny' A voice in his head said. 'You've loved her since 6th year.' With a sigh he quietly made his way outside to have a run and think.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	5. Elsewhere

**Today it will be a Weasley POV chapter, please excuse the language as one of the characters is in a foul mood. **

**Anabeth: That is still undecided. I might just change my mind and have Harry declare his undying love for a shoe instead.**

**Modges: Hermione will be healed and when she finds out about it the Weasleys will wish that they were dead. About the potions read the chapter and find out *cough*notAmortentia*cough*.**

**Luvliacd: Yes, they're under the same thing. Hermione hasn't seen Callie since they were young. Add the fact that in her letter Callie insulted Ron and Hermione's annoyance seems justified.**

**Jslee102 + paladin3030 : I promise that I will try to make the chapters longer but it just seems to be the right place to end this chapter. **

**Starboy454 + anotherboarduser: Thanks for reviewing :).**

**Thanks to my favouriters, followers and reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: As always I own NOTHING, NOTHING I tell you! (Except Callie, of course)**

* * *

Ginny was pissed. There was no other way to say it. She was extremely pissed. Firstly Harry was gone, secondly she didn't know why she _let _him go, thirdly she felt like crap and fourthly she had just gotten sick. She was extremely unhappy with this last fact as she had been brewing a very difficult potion at the time which had been used in the Prewett family for generations. She ran back into her lab which smelt of rotten eggs along with gone off meat, shit and sewage. Ginny clutched her stomach, gagged and yet again ran off to the toilet.

* * *

Ron yawned then frowned. The last thing he remembered was Hermione handing him a letter from her cousin and then nothing. He looked at the date. It was now the 1st of October. He had the date circled as it was the day that Ginny usually dropped around with the next batch of potion. He wondered if he had given the potion to Hermione or not. Even if he hadn't, the effects of the potion should last until she came back.

His stomach growled and he caught a glimpse of a bowl full of chicken curry. He immediately forgot what he was thinking about and walked towards the curry. It had a note from Hermione saying:_ 'Hey Ron. I know that you will be missing me and my cooking so here's your favorite. Yours forever, Hermione x.'_ Ron grinned. He loved his future wife so much and she loved him back. Well, she thought that she loved him anyway.

* * *

George Weasley looked at his wife. 'She really is beautiful.' he thought as she smiled at him. They were lying down on a patch of grass, watching the sun set. The only thing that George could hear was his wife's only thing that mattered at that moment in time was the peaceful, love-filled silence.

'George?' Angelina said tentatively as her brown eyes sought out his.

'Yes?' He answered.

'I-I think that I'm-that I'm pregnant.' She looked over at her husband who had an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly he grinned and kissed her passionately. 'We still have an hour and a half of alone time left.' he grinned and lent down to her stomach with a cheeky grin, 'So, do you want to try to make twins?'

* * *

Molly Weasley grinned as she looked over at Victorie and Fred. She thought that it was so sweet that George and Angelina had named their youngest after Fred. She smiled sadly. He was turning out quite like his namesake. At only two years old he had managed to prank his aunt during his first display of accidental magic. Victorie squealed at a gnome that was hiding in a bush. Suddenly a ping ran out into the air. 'Is dinner ready?' she heard Arthur ask. 'Not yet, it'll be ready in about an hour.' she replied.

An hour later Fleur had picked up a sleeping Victorie and George had picked up an alert Fred. Molly and Arthur were sitting down to a dinner of steak and kidney pie. Before she gave Arthur his kidney pie she slipped in a potion from a clear glass vial. Arthur saw this and asked 'Molly, what is that?' 'Nothing dear, just a little bit of flavor.' Molly replied. He took a bite and at the same time she whispered _'A__moris mea semper.' _Arthur shuddered and then said 'Sorry dear, what did you say? I must have dozed off for a moment.'

* * *

**Amortis mea semper = Love me forever.**


	6. Firewhiskey and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: My name isn't J.K Rowling. I do NOT own Harry Potter or Pitch Perfect ( which is one of my favourite movies of all time.) All rights go to their respective owners.**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter that I have ever wrote so I hope that its up to scratch. I have my end of year exams soon so I won't be able to update until the 1st of June. (Sorry!). **

**Massive thanks to my reviewers, favouriters and followers. Especially WarthogHerme who pointed out that I had Ron referring to Hermione as his wife. **

**WarthogHerme: Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my oversight. I seem to overlook little details so thanks!**

**anotherboarduser: Thanks for reviewing. You and I know that potions are involved but from Harry's point of view, he is suddenly discovering these feelings for one of his best friends when just a week ago he bought a ring so he could propose to Ginny. From their point of view its a forbidden romance.**

**BeachGirl114: Don't worry, only those three as messed up enough to use love potions. I'm keeping all canon pairings except for Neville and Luna who ( I think ) belong together.**

**kathydietrich98: Yep, Hermione was intended to be like that. She won't be completely like canon Hermione as it has been a few years since she was herself, but she won't be completely OOC either.**

**starboy454: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Hermione yawned. She felt refreshed. That was weird. She rolled over to fall out of the bed entangled in the duvet and to see a feather floating right where her nose had been. Green eyes filled with mirth looked at her from the door and said 'Breakfast is ready.' Hermione glared at Harry and growled 'Get out. I need to get changed.' He nodded and closed the door. The last thing she remembered was waking up very early and failing to find coffee before going back to bead as the sun went up. Hermione hurriedly got changed and ran out to the kitchen where Harry, Callie and a brown haired, brown eyed man were sitting eating croissants. Hermione's mouth watered. Croissants were her favourite. She sat down between Harry and the brown haired guy and took a croissant from the plate.

'Good morning! You must be Hermione! I'm Louis Morel, Callie's husband.' The brown haired man told Hermione.

'Good morning to you too. _A__llons-nous parler en français ou en anglais?' _ Hermione replied.

(Will we speak in French or English?)

'English' Louis answered 'As I think that Harry here doesn't understand the local language.'

Harry blushed. 'I only ever learnt the little French taught to us in primary. I was out most of the time because my aunt and uncle would lock me up every time that I did accidental magic. What do you mean by "the local language?" I thought that you were French.'

Louis laughed. 'Me? French? Oh Merlin no. I'm Irish originally.'

'Oh yes. He's my sexy Irish rouge.' Callidora announced as she stared into her husbands eyes. Hermione noticed the love and adoration in both of their eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Callidora jumped and ran to the door. Louis sat there dejectedly and muttered: 'Hide' as Callidora and a brown haired green eyed girl walked in, talking so fast that Hermione couldn't make out whether they were speaking in English or French. Hermione looked at Louis quizzically. He mouthed 'Callie's best friend Emeline,' and then he tapped Harry on the shoulder,

' Would you like to escap- I mean would you like to go to the local Quidditch pitch for a friendly game?'

'Ermm sure but I left my broom back-' Harry started.

'There is a spare broom in the shed outside.' Louis interrupted and with that he dragged Harry outside.

Five minutes later Callie came back in along with Emeline. 'Sorry about that just Em has some important news.'

'The boys have fled.' Hermione told her. Looking over at Emeline she said ' Should I be worried?'

'About me or the boys?' Emeline laughed 'Anyway you must be Hermione.'

'Funny, Louis said the exact same thing.' Hermione answered noting Emeline's frown. 'So what is your important news?'

'I have been chosen as the face of L'Oreal.' Emeline squealed.

'L'Oreal as in L'Oreal Paris? The muggle cosmetics company?' Hermione said in disbelief.

'Yes. What's wrong with that?' Emeline asked with narrowed eyes. 'Because I thought that you were one of the heroes of the Second War and so what if I am working for muggle company? There is nothing wrong with that-'

'Merlin, I didn't mean it like that. I'm a muggle born girl myself. I just thought that it was a little bit weird that a witch would be the face of a muggle company that's all.' Hermione took a deep breath. 'Congratulations.'

'Ok then. Since you two are now introduced I'll get out the Firewhiskey.' Callidora grinned.

* * *

Louis and Harry were out on the local quidditch pitch, drenched in sweat. They had just ran from the Lodge to the shed, apperate to the pitch and were just finished a game of Quidditch with some random people who just happened to be around.

Louis picked up two flowers and transfigured them into cups. He then threw one to Harry and used 'Aguamenti' to fill his mug. Harry did the same as he said 'Wow, they really overdid the heating charms on this place.'

Louis laughed ' I know. Every time I play Quidditch here I end up wet from my own sweat. And yes I know exactly how gross that sounds.'

'How often do you come here?' Harry asked.

'About as often as Callie's friends are over while I'm not at work.' Louis replied.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. 'They cant be that bad.'

'No they aren't "that bad" but they kind of scare me.' Louis admitted. 'Whenever Emeline is over its like Callie and her are twins and Vienna could be their sister. The three of them will say things at the same time, burst out laughing for no reason and they speak in inside jokes. I prefer to play Quidditch with the local team instead. Are any of Hermione's friends like that?'

'Not really.' Harry replied.

'You're lucky then. When Callie and I started dating-' Louis started.

'I'm not with Hermione.' Harry interrupted. 'She is engaged to my best friend.'

'If you two aren't together how come you came here with her?' Louis asked.

'I don't remember actually. The last couple of days are kind of hazy. I remember Hermione showing Ginny and I the letter and I remember flooing here.' Harry sighed.

'You remember nothing?' Louis said with a frown. Suddenly a voice ripped through the air_ 'Louis mon ami. Ça va? _

(Louis, my friend. How are you?)

A brown haired woman ran up to Louis and kissed him on both cheeks. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Harry this is Vienna. Vienna this is Harry Potter.' Her eyes went up to his scar and said in a flirty voice. 'Potter, they say you survived Avada Kedavra, that must be true cause you're drop dead gorgeous.' She grinned as he turned bright red. 'So Cutie, are you up for some Quidditch?'

* * *

'Do you think that the hic-the boys will be back for dinner?' Hermione asked.

'Dunno.' Emeline replied 'Is there any dinner to give?'

'Oh s#*te.' Callidora exclaimed 'I forgot. Custard?'

A little house elf, who was about as tall as Hermione's elbow, appeared with a crack. She was wearing an apron with a crest, which was dusted with flour. She had a little yellow bow in her hair. 'Yes, Mistress Callie? I was just baking cookies for my nephews.' she said as Emeline raised an eyebrow at her clothes.

'Ermm-well I feel terrible doing this, especially on your day off but- could you cook dinner?' Callidora asked guiltily. 'I'll pay you double.'

'Yes, that's fine Mistress Callie.' Custard said along with a delighted look. 'I'll be back in just an hour or so.' With that the elf disappeared.

'So I've found this muggle film called Pitch Perfect. My cousin told me that you can make it into a drinking game.' She mumbled 'Accio' as three glasses and a bottle of unlabeled liquid flew toward them. 'We do a shot every time that someone says "aca" in front of a word and every time we hear the name "Fat Amy" we take a shot. Ok?'

The other two nodded. 'Time for some fun.' Callidora grinned.

* * *

As the sun set an ecstatic house elf greeted Harry and Louis, who had just finished their fifth game of Quidditch against Vienna and her team (the Isère Angels). They were exhausted but happy as they came through the door.

'Shush,' Custard whispered. 'You will wake Mistress Callie and her friends. They are on the couch.'

Louis sighed with an annoyed expression on his face, 'This always happens when Emeline or Vienna have good news. They come here, tell Callie and then end up drinking some firewhiskey and ending up drunk.'

At that point Callie stirred. 'Is that my Irish rouge or an intruder?'

Louis' expression softened 'It's just me love. You passed out on the couch. I'm going to carry you into our room now ok?'

'Ok. You know I love you Louis, d-don't you' Callidora mumbled.

'I love you too hon.' Louis replied. 'Goodnight Harry,' he said as he walked out the door with an unconscious Callidora in his arms. Harry was left looking at the other two unconscious girls. With a sigh he gently lifted Hermione into his arms and walked into their shared room. He glanced down at her as he put her down on her bed. She had a peaceful expression on her face while most of her brown hair fanned around her face. Harry gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face and whispered 'Goodnight Mione,' before laying down on his own bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
